The Kid and the Guy
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Why is this hppening to me? " Riku was happy when Sakura came back from her mission, but then a guy comes and kidnaps her!Now she has to live with two guys that she absolutly hate....oh wait, do she? "Ahhhh, confused much!" SasoxOC DeixOC and others
1. The Charm Giver

Me: Finally! Thank you for choosing my story!

Daisuke: She's back after a massive writer's block!

Shoji: Oh, shut up. Serine doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Um….Yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!

-:-

The music pounded in the 12-year-olds head as she walked through Kohona. She had her eyes closed as she dodged people that walked past her. She opened one eye when she felt a force that made her stop in her tracks. Riku looked up to see the Kohona hospital, and a childish smile spread across her pale face.

Then, she saw a pink-haired girl talking to an old woman, her back towards the little blonde. The childish girl knew who she was, though.

"Sakura-sama!" she said happily as she ran to hug the pink-haired medic. Riku hugged the tall girl from behind, her small arms winding around the older girls' hips.

"Who-?" Sakura turned her head to see who it was who was hugging her. She noticed the long hair that went down the young girls' back and then realized it was Riku. The medic smiled. "Oh, it's you, Riku-chan."

"Yep!" The young girl said as she let go of Sakura and skipped to her side.

Sakura led Riku to her front and held her firmly by the shoulders, showing her to the old woman in front of her. Riku blinked as Sakura leaned over and introduced the young girl the grandmother-like woman in front of her.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, this is Riku-chan." Sakura introduced.

_So this is that old woman Naruto-sama was telling me about!_ Riku thought as she looked up at the old woman and blushed, seeing that Chiyo was looking at her up and down.

"What a cute young girl!" Chiyo said, smiling. Riku blushed even darker as Sakura laughed. Chiyo leaned down to Riku's size and held out a hand to her. "It is very nice to meet you, Riku-chan."

"M-me too, Chiyo-baa-sama." Riku stuttered, taking the old hand with uncertainty.

Chiyo laughed as she held Riku's hand and looked up at Sakura. "What a nice girl! Is she your sister, Sakura?"

"Oh, no!" Sakura laughed, making Riku blink in question. Sakura patted Riku on the head. "Her brother died during a mission, so Tsunade entrusted Riku-chan to me. But I love her just as if she was my daughter. She is officially apart of my family."

"Oh, I wish I had a young girl like you around my house." Chiyo stated as she let go of Riku's hand. "It's been lonely for me in the village, with no one around."

"Really?" Riku asked, feeling sad for Chiyo. She could feel something happened in her life that Chiyo was in deep sorrow. She went to Chiyo and hugged her as well. "Hugs always make everyone better!"

"Oh, Riku!" Sakura scolded after the girl let go of Chiyo. "Don't hug people without permission!"

"Gomenasai, Sakura-sama!" Riku apologized as she looked up at Chiyo. "Gomenasai Chiyo-sama."

"No, its okay, Riku-chan." Chiyo said, waving off Riku's apology. Riku blinked and opened her mouth.

"Here, Baa-sama!" Riku said as she unhooked a charm from the thin chain that hung loosely around her neck. It was a small replica of the Kohona crest.

She took Chiyo's hand in her small ones and placed the chain in Chiyo's hand. "This is for you, baa-sama."

"Why, I can't accept this, Riku-chan!" Chiyo said, ready to give the chain back to the young girl.

"No!" Riku said, shaking her head to show how serious she was. She backed away from the two. "No! You'll have to catch me first!"

With that, she turned and ran away, back into the streets of Kohona. She smiled as she turned her music player back on, her head soon filled with a song about a girl.

Chiyo looked back at the small charm in her hand and back at Riku's retreating figure. She smiled whole-heartedly. "What a nice girl."

"She sure is." Sakura agreed, nodding. She smiled dearly as she also watched Riku run away. "She is one of the most precious things in my life."

The shadowed figure smirked. "That is all I wanted to hear…."

-:-

Me: Please Read and Review!

Mimi: Yeah, so she can continue!

Hiro: Yeah! Cookie!

Me: ……Um…..yeah, anyway, yet again please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter Two: Presents and Kidnapped!

Me: Yay! Another chapter!

Daisuke: Woohoo! Hey, let the Geek in the Pink do the disclaimer!

Sau: Fin with me- hey! (He's wearing pink)

Me: I don't own Naruto…but I wish!

-:-

Riku's breath slowed after an half a mile of running. She stopped by a shop and noticed that it was the ramen shop. She smiled as she walked in, instantly greeted by the cook.

"Hi!" she waved. She then noticed a boy sitting on one of the stools, already through his 3rd serving of ramen.

At first she thought it was Naruto, but Naruto didn't have a mop of brown hair on his head. Then, she knew it was her best friend, Mamoru, by the way he was talking to the cook with is mouth full of noodles.

Riku smiled as she sat on the stool next to Mamoru, hopping he would notice her. "Hi, Mamoru-san."

"What?" Mamoru asked before turning his head to see a smiling blonde. He quickly swallowed his noodles and wiped his mouth from any juice. He then looked at Riku as if smiling with his eyes. Oh, what's up, Riku-chan?"

"The sky!" Riku said, not knowing she made a joke. Mamoru smiled softly before he wound his arm around Riku and held her in a playfully choke-hold, like a big brother would do to his younger brother. "H-Hey, let go!"

"As if!" Mamoru said before letting go of the girl. Riku looked at her older friend with annoyed light gold eyes as she watched him slurp down the rest of his ramen. Mamoru smiled happily as he looked at Riku. "Hey, you know Sakura came back from her mission."

"Yeah, I met her before I came here." Riku said, smiling. "Sakura-sama was also with Baa-sama when I saw her."

"Who's 'Baa-sama'?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, never mind!" Riku said as she got off her stool and walked out of the ramen shop.

"Hey, wait up!" Mamoru paid his ramen and ran after the girl. Riku stopped and waited for Mamoru to catch up. They both started off down the street to nowhere in particular. Mamoru stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky coolly, kind of annoyed inside about how Riku wasn't talking to him. So, he decided to make up a conversation, which was really rare. "You know, Raiden-sensei said that the Hokage wants me to start being an ANBU in a few weeks…."

"Really Mamoru-san?" Riku asked, looking up at Mamoru. She smiled and hugged him. "Oh, that's really great!"

"Y-yeah." Mamoru stuttered as Riku let go of him. He brushed off the upcoming feeling to run away and continued to keep walking. "I kinda got you something to celebrate for it."

"_You're_ giving _me_ something?" Riku asked, puzzled. "But I'm supposed to give _you_ something, not the other way around, Mamoru-san!"

"I know but," Mamoru held out a small plush fox, looking away from her with embarrassment. "I'm gonna be in missions and stuff most of the time, so you won't get to see me or hang out with me as much as you do. I wanted to give this to you to remind you of good ol' Mamoru."

"Um…" Riku blinked as she let Mamoru put the fox in her hands. She examined it. It had red eyes and soft red hair. She looked up at Mamoru and smiled. "Thank you Mamoru-san. I promise I will keep him forever!"

"O-okay." Amour said, not able to say anything else. He started to back away. "I-I….have to go! See ya at training tomorrow! Bye!"

Riku watched as Mamoru zipped past people and disappeared into the crowd. She blinked as she held up her new toy and smiled. "Let's go get some snacks and beat Sakura-sama home!"

-:-

Riku unlocked the front door and opened it just a crack. She poked her head out from the crack and was greeted by no yelling from Sakura, just the darkness.

She smiled as she switched on the light, showing the inside of the house. Riku threw the bag of junk food onto the counter and ran into her room, plopping on her bed. She reached over and clicked the on button on her stereo, burying her head in her pillow as a song pouring out of the speakers.

_Come on get higher  
loosen my lips-_

A slam of the front door made Riku sit up. She smiled as she picked up her plush fox, recently naming it Mimiuro, and ran to greet Sakura. But when she got to the front of the house, no one was there.

"That's weird." Riku said to herself as she walked to the door and locked it. She then heard something behind her and she spun around. No one was there.

"Calm down, Riku." She assured herself, placing her hand over her racing heart. She walked back into her room and leaned over her stereo, rewinding the song she missed and replayed it. She hopped on her bed and curled up to her side, closing her eyes to rest.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
I miss the rush of your skin  
and I miss the still of the silence  
as you breathe out  
and I breathe in  
If I could walk on water  
if I could tell you what's next  
make you believe  
I'll make you forget_

_So come on get higher  
loosen my lips  
faith and desire  
with the swing of your hips  
just pull me down hard  
and drown me in love_

_So come on get higher  
loosen my lips  
faith and desire  
with the swing of your hip  
just pull me down hard  
and drown me in love-_

Riku felt something in her room. She didn't dare to move, so didn't know who it was. They really did think that she wasn't a ninja; their chakra wasn't masked at all. It wasn't any ninja from Kohona village, that was for sure. It must be an assassin of some sort. But who would want to kill a defenseless girl that isn't even registered as a ninja yet?

"Oh, what a pretty girl." A guy's voice cooed from her doorway. Riku kept her eyes shut inside the pillow, clutching the sides of the white pillow case. She heard him walk inside and to her bed. Riku could feel him sit next to her as she felt a hand brush some hair away from her face. "Just like a doll."

Riku shivered as she listened to his voice. She could hear the smirk in his voice as his hand traced from her face down her neck, and to her pressure point.

Her whole world went black….

-:-

"Hey Riku-chan!" Sakura called as she closed the door. She watched Naruto look around the house, surprised about how clean it was. "Naruto's here to see you!"

"She's probably hiding!" Naruto concluded, looking under the coffee table. "Come out, come out, wherever you are Riku-chan!"

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes as she walked down the hallway and to Riku's door, which was closed. She knocked on her door. "Hey, Riku-chan! Open the door!"

Sakura was answered by music, a person singing her heart out. Sakura knocked, getting impatient. "Riku, open this door or else I'll knock it down."

….. Yet again, no answer from the girl.

"Alright you asked for it!" Sakura said as she kicked the door right off the hinges. Sakura stalked into Riku's room. "Riku, why didn't you-"

Sakura eyes wandered until she saw that no one was in the room. She stared at the note that hung on the opposite wall.

She walked to it and tore it off the wall, looking at it.

_I'm happy that you have such a cute doll. A beautiful new addition to my puppet collection._

And dangling on the wall….Riku's charm necklace

Sakura could only stare at the note with wide eyes, her hands trembling. Naruto skidded in.

"What's with all the-" Naruto look at the note in Sakura's hand and his eyes widened as well. He growled as he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out of the house. "Let's go, Sakura-chan. Let's go tell Grandma Tsunade…."

-:-

Me: Whoa… I think this is pretty good after a writer's block, huh?

Mimi: Yep!

Hiro: Please Read and Review so that Serine-chan can continue with the story. There a lot of twists, Hiro promises!

Me: Shut up, Hiro!


	3. Chapter 3: Mamoru's vow & Deidara's job

I absolutely don't own Naruto! I wish, though!

ON WITH THE STORY!

-:-

The cloaked figure walked through the dark hallways of the base, the sleeping girl in his arms. She nestled up to him, seeming comfortable in his wooden arms.

He snuck past doors that he was not allowed in and went to his own room. He opened the door to see his lazy blond comrade, who was lying on his bed snoring loudly.

"Get up, brat." The redhead grunted as he rested his foot on the blonds' side and pushed him off of the bed.

"What, yeah?!" The blond grunted as he pushed himself from the floor, rubbing his head sleepily. He looked up at the redhead with his cerulean eye and it widened. "S-Sasori-dana?! Why are you….but you were….what, yeah??"

"Oh, quit your blabbing and hold her for me." Sasori said as he knelt down quickly and pushed the sleeping girl into Deidara's arms. Deidara looked down at the blonde and then back at the retreating redhead. "I have to go get the remains of Hiruko. She will be out for awhile, and when she wakes up, make sure no one touches her."

"Okay, Sasori-dana, yeah." Deidara nodded, completely clueless as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

Sasori glared at Deidara with piercing pale hazel eyes. "And don't do anything to her while I'm gone, understand?"

"I'm not a pedofile, un!" Deidara whined before Sasori closed the door.

Deidara got up from the floor and carried the girl to Sasori's bed, ready to put her to bed and go back to sleep. But, apparently, she didn't want to let go.

She held a grip on his shirt, not letting him go. Her once peaceful face had a hint of pain in it.

"No…" She murmured, to Deidara's surprise. She tugged on his shirt. "No…don't leave me, nii-san. I don't want to be alone…"

"Um…okay, un." Deidara said as he scooped the girl up in his arms again and carried her to his own messy bed. He rested her next to him as he pulled the covers over them both. Soon, he was asleep. He didn't mind that she kept her hand clutched to the chest of his shirt.

-:-

"I can't believe this happened!" Mamoru shouted, slamming his fist on the tree next to him. Sakura nodded in conformation. Last night Riku was kidnapped, and when Mamoru was told, he went into a sort of rampage.

"Tsunade-sama said that it might not be possible to get her back." Sakura said, looking at the now sad brunette. He eyes looked like he was about to go away into a corner and cry his eyes out, but his face showed rage. "If it was actually the Akatsuki that kidnapped her…"

"I can't believe it." Raiden said in astonishment as he looked over the note Sakura gave him. "Why would they want Riku of all people? She doesn't have special blood or jutsu. She is just the young girl that lives with one of Konoha's best medics…."

"And the one to kill one of their members." Sakura stated, leaning on a tree trunk. She looked at the charm necklace that the kidnapper left. "It must be payback."

"I miss Riku-chan!" Naruto whined, nearly in tears. "Why! She was so young!"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said, hitting the loud blond on the head. Naruto rubbed his head as Sakura started to ponder. "Me and Naruto have to go to Tsunade's office to see what we could do to find Riku-chan. Oh, and Mamoru-"

Mamoru looked up and Sakura tossed the charm necklace into the brunette's hands. Mamoru looked at Sakura with question. Sakura chuckled and started to walk away, dragging Naruto and saying, "You were Riku-chan's bestfriend. She would have wanted you to have it. Take care of it, Mr. Gonna be ANBU."

Mamoru watched as Sakura left back towards the Hokage's office. Raiden sighed as he stood up straight and started to walk away also. "I have to go tell the ANBU on my squad to look out for our little blonde. Take care, Mamoru. And don't kill anything in the meantime, okay?"

Raiden fixed his mask and disappeared, leaving the boy by himself.

He looked at Riku's charm necklace and looked at the charms.

A pair of earphones that represented herself. A cherry blossom petal that represented Sakura. A bowl that represented hungry Naruto. A book that represented Sakura and Naruto's perverted sensei, Kakashi. A bottle that represented the alcoholic Hokage, Tsunade. And a heart that engraved "Best" on it for himself.

Mamoru pulled out his own pant chain and connected the single charm that was dangling from it. When they were together, it read, "Best Friends!"

Mamoru wiped the tear away from his face as he looked up at the sky."I promise Riku-chan. I promise to become the best ANGU and save you. Please, just wait up for me…."

-:-

Riku was interrupted from her dreamland of candy and happiness by something warm. She opened one eye to see her hand clutching a shirt.

"Nii-san?" Riku whispered before closing her eyes. "So…sleepy…."

-:-

Me: This chapter was really sort, don't cha' think?

Daisuke: I agree. Please Read and Review and tell Serine-chan what she needs to do to make her story better!

Hiro: Banzai!

Me&Daisuke :….( Sweatdrop)


	4. Chapter four: Waking up with a start

Me: I'm back!

Sau: Whatever.

Daisuke: Serine-chan does not own Naruto

Hiro: Yay! Story time!

Me:…Um, okay! ON WITH THE STORY!

-:-

"_Okay, then let's just cut to the chase." The Hokage said, rubbing her throbbing temples. She stopped and pointed a finger at the small ten-year-old blonde. "Riku Cutisake, your half-brother, Aido Neikoshi, is dead."_

"_W-what?" That was a shocker to the young girl. Her light gold eyes widened as she took a step back. Tears stung the sides of her eyes as she asked, "Who…?"_

"_We don't know." Tsunade answered. "But, the second reason I called you here is concerning you."_

"_What do you want me to do, Hokage-sama?" Riku answered, looking into the brown eyes of the 5__th__ Hokage._

"_Since you are still young and is not qualified to live alone," the Hokage started. She waved at the door and Riku turned to see a Sakura standing there. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks when Tsunade continued. "You will be living with my apprentice, Sakura Hurano." _

"_Yes, Hokage-sama." Riku said before bowing and walking to the taller girl. _

_Sakura put a hand behind Riku's back and bowed at Tsunade before closing the door. Riku was expected to be dragged to Sakura's house and been told the rules of her house. But instead of walking away, Sakura stopped Riku in front of the Hokage's door and knelt down to her short height._

"_Are you okay, Riku?" Sakura asked, her emerald green eyes looking into the teary light gold ones._

"_Yes, Sakura-sama." Riku answered, lying through her teeth. Sakura shook her head and hugged Riku._

"_Cry if you want, Riku." Sakura said in a soothing voice. Riku sniffed, tears pouring down her face. She hugged back, Sakura smiling as she patted the girls' head. After a minute of hugging, Sakura broke away and smiled. "Okay, before we get you packed up let's go to the store and get some candy!"_

"_Okay, Sakura-sama!" Riku said, cheering up and wiping her own tears away. Sakura took her hand and lead Riku down the stairs._

"….Ugh…." Riku muttered in a soft voice, slipping away from her comfortable land of sleep and into the real world. She yawned as she let go of something and rubbed her closed eyes.

They felt sore, as if they were forced shut by glue and the glue wore off. She opened them to see a dark blue shirt that was half fishnet in front of her, and a pair of arms slung across her body and holding her against it.

She moved her head slightly up to see that it was an older guy that was hugging her. He had long blond hair, a bang hiding his left eye. He was barely breathing, probably not to wake her up. Then, Riku blushed as red as a tomato. _Okay…What the HECK! _

She tried to slip out of the guy's arms, but he was holding really tightly. Riku was really uncomfortable. She was never held this close. Well, not counting the times were both Naruto and Mamoru would tackle her in a death-hug. She tried to move again, trying not to stir the sleeping guy.

Luckily, she was small enough to slip right away like she was covered in grease.(Okay...) She sat up, the covers that were practically choking her slid down her shoulders. She pulled up her pajama strap and then stopped. _Wait, pajamas?!_

She looked at what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her regular black shorts, jacket, and red tang top. Instead she was wearing silk black pajama shorts and spaghetti-strap top.

She blushed as she tried to get out of the bed, by how clumsy she could get when she is embarrassed, no luck about being sneaky. Her foot got caught up in the covers and she tugged on it, not knowing what to do. She sat back down on the bed and tried to untie her ankle, tugging on it one more time.

She pulled it so hard that she pulled the covers right from the heavy sleeper and making her fall at the same time. As she was falling she shrieked, "Crap!"

She fell with a large thump, bumping her head on the floor. She let out a groan and closed her eyes, rubbing her head. She didn't care if her ankle was tangled up even more.

"What the hell, yeah?" A sleepy voice asked. Riku's eyes opened wide as she tried to wiggle her foot out. No luck with that. Riku felt the guy sit up and he let out a small noise. The bed shifted a little and Riku saw the guy leaning down and looking straight at her. His showing clouded blue eye looked at her up and down, then his mouth curled up to a smirk. "Awake I see, yeah."

Riku blushed again as she looked up at him, still shocked. If she wasn't scared or mad, she would have been thinking that he was kind of a cute boy. She clenched her fist as he leaned in closer, his hand reaching towards her. Something was on his hand, making Riku's foot twitch. "Not trying to get away, now are you?"

"G-get away!" She shrieked, pushing his face away and pulling her foot down, making him slip from it and he fell face first on the floor. Riku smiled smally as she pulled herself up to the bed again and tried to get her ankle free of the sheet. "God, what is up with this thing?!!"

"What the hell was that for, yeah?" The blond guy asked as he sat up, rubbing his nose from the fall. He looked up at her to see her struggling. He was about to make a smart remark when the door opened. Riku stopped her struggling for a second and turned her head slightly to see another guy.

He was standing in the doorway, looking into the room. He had blood red hair, tousled around like Mamoru's. He had very dull brown eyes that showed little emotion. He was also wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Red clouds? Riku had heard of that cloak before, but didn't mind at first.

He looked at her and then at the blond guy on the floor. His brown eyes showed a spark of amusement. "What? Did she overpower you or something?"

"As if!" the blond guy snorted. Riku looked at the two guys and noticed tension between them. Kinda like when Mamoru and Raiden were competing or arguing about something. Riku took her hand off of her captive ankle and the sheet slid right off.

_What…the…HECK!_ She thought, angry. She then stopped her inside ranting and twitched. _Man….I _have_ to stop acting like Sakura-sama._

She then looked up to see the redhead looking at her. She looked back at him and noticed that he was studying her. She stood up and dusted off her "new" clothes.

"Well." She said, standing up straight. "It was nice to see you…ugh…whoever you are. But I have to get home, Sakura-sama will be worried sick about me. Good-bye…and um…have a great life."

She took a step and stopped. She moved her foot and found that she could move no more. She blinked as she tried to move her feet once, but no movement. She tried to talk, but her mouth would not move. _What the…?_

"What a bold girl." The redhead commented as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He held up his left hand to show blue strings coming out of them. _What the- Chakra strings?_ Riku tore her eyes was from his hand and watched as her came closer to her. When he was about a foot away from her, she felt really short. He was leaned down and looked her straight in the eye. "I would expect that from you. Sakura Hurano must have a great influence on you."

_You think? _Riku thought as the guy brushed some hair out of her face. She shivered as he continued.

"No wonder your one of the most valuable things in her life." He said, it sounded like it was more to himself than her. Riku blinked as he leaned in closer, looking like he was about to kiss her. But she didn't blush or anything.

She could tell that he wasn't really gonna kiss her by his eyes. His eyes broke away from hers and lingered to her face. Even though he showed no emotion in his face, Riku could tell that he was dissatisfied.

_Can you please get away from me...?_ Riku muttered in her mind as he did as she though he would do. He leaned away and stood up straight.

"Anyway," the redhead said. "You'll have to stay with me, little dear. I don't want you to see Sakura or the Kohona village anymore, got it? If you say no, you die and become one of my puppets."

Riku's eyes widened_. 'Never go back to the village? Why would he say that to me? And why is he using that commanding tone with me?!_'

"Wait, you're not gonna make her a puppet, yeah?" The blond guy asked, looking over Riku.

"No, I will not." The redhead stated, looking back down at Riku. She looked back at him, her eyes glistening with annoyance. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you agree, you stay alive. Refuse, you die and I'll just kidnap the second most valuable thing Sakura holds dear to her heart. Now, choose. I am getting impatient."

Riku's decision was really simple. She didn't want anyone to be kidnapped. She wasn't that valuable to the Kohona village. Sure, she would miss Sakura and her friends, but she wanted them to be safe from whoever this guy was.

_I'm sorry, Sakura-sama._

"Are you ready to answer?" The guy asked, looking down at her. She blinked as an answer. He nodded. "You may speak."

"Huh?" Riku felt something pull away from her throat. She blinked again as she felt like dancing with delight. But now wasn't the time. She kept still looking up at him and saying. "I want to-" Riku stopped, feeling a lump form in her throat. She kept it down and continued. "I want to stay here with you….."

"You may call me Sasori." Sasori said, his eyes showing triumph. Riku felt disgusted by it, but she hid it by averting her eyes to the ground and bowing her head slightly. Sasori looked at her movements and took it the wrong way. He patted her slightly bowed head. "Don't worry. Everyone you know will think you have disappeared for good and will soon forget you exist. You will have no ties to Kohona."

"Yes, Sasori-sama." Riku said in an obedient tone. She kept her eyes on the floor, not moving her head from his touch. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her heart feeling heavier with each breath she took.

_Naruto-sama….Raiden-san... _

"Wait…what, un?" The blond guy, long forgotten, shouted. "She's gonna be living with us, un? What will Leader say about this, yeah?"

"I will talk to him, Deidara." Sasori said, walking over to the blond and throwing another cloak with the same design as his own in Deidara's face. Deidara looked up at the redhead in confusion. "Get dressed, Deidara. I am going to show Riku to everyone, and I want you to come with me."

_How did he know my name?!_ Riku shouted in her mind, her voice echoing in her mind. She kept herself from going into questions by biting her lip and gripping the hem of her shirt.

"Why me, yeah?" Deidara asked, protesting. He sounded just like…. Riku dug her teeth into her lip harder.

"Oh, shut up and hurry." Sasori said as he turned back to Riku. She kept her head down as he put his hand on her head again, his hand stroking her hair. His eyes looked like they were fading away as he kept on stroking. "Are you ready to go and see the rest of my comrades, Riku?"

"Yes, Sasori-sama." Riku said, letting go of her lip and looking up at him. He looked down at her with eyes that showed….nothing. Nothing at all. She continued as if she saw nothing unusual. "If you want to introduce me to them…"

"That is a very good girl." Sasori said, in a voice that made Riku want to punch something. How dare he talk like that? She absolutely loathed it. She felt her heart grow heavy again.

But, despite her aching heart, she kept her face all the same. His eyes showed that he was still feeling triumphant about something.

Deidara came up beside Sasori, dressed in the cloak. He was actually taller than the redhead, which made Riku feel even shorter. He looked annoyed, like when Mamoru would do some prank and Raiden would find out. That though made Riku bite her lip again.

_I'm sorry._

"Can we go since I can't go back to bed, yeah?" Deidara asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes." Sasori said as took a step away, his hand slipping away from her head. He opened the door and walked out, Deidara following him. Riku followed Deidara soon after, staying a little behind them.

She felt bad that she had woken up Deidara from his sleep, even though she felt like she shouldn't feel sorry. She chose between saying sorry or just push the thought right out of her mind. She decided and reached out for his long cloak sleeve.

"Um…" Riku said quietly as she grabbed his sleeve, making him stop dead in his tracks. He turned and looked down at the short girl, who looked down at her bare feet. "Um…listen. I…I'm sorry for waking you up when I did."

"Huh?" Deidara asked, dumbfounded. He leaned down and looked at her with his one showing eye, not knowing what she was talking about. "What are you- oh, you mean a little while ago, un? Oh, don't worry about that. Danna usually wakes me up earlier than when you woke me up, so it's okay, yeah."

Riku looked up and blinked. Deidara was smiling at her. She didn't smile back, but her eyes softened. "Okay…if you say so, Deidara-sama…."

Deidara blinked as he stood up straight, his eyes showing surprise at his honorific. He shrugged to himself as he continued to walk. It kind of reminded her of Mamoru. Everything seemed to blur around her.

_Mamoru…._

"Riku," Sasori's voice called her out of her darkness. She blinked to see the two men standing at a closed door, Sasori having his hand out and waving for her to come. "Come here, I'm getting impatient."

"Y-yes Sasori-sama." Riku stuttered, running between the two taller guys.

Deidara opened the door and Sasori ushered Riku in.

_Goodbye_

-:-

Me: Okay, isn't this chapter long!

Daisuke: Yes it is! And I hope you will keep it that way.

Miri: Read and Review so that Serine-chan can continue.

Me: Oh, and a special thank you for the first review. Thank you! Bye-Bye!


	5. Chapter Five: Meeting them

Let's get the disclaimer over with. I do not own Naruto!!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!

-:-

Sasori led the girl through the door, Deidara closing it behind him. Riku blinked as she looked around the new room.

It was a kitchen. Just a regular kitchen, complete with oak wood cabinets, a sink full of dishes, and all the stuff a regular kitchen should have. An oak table rested on the side, and on that table was six guys looking straight at them.

Riku fought the urge to blush, she wasn't used to having more than five pairs of eyes staring at her. A guy with raven-black hair and blood red eyes looked at her and then and the redhead that had his hands on her shoulders, as if restraining her from running away.

"Why, Sasori." He said after putting his coffee down on the floor. "I thought that Sakura girl got rid of you. Welcome back."

"Oh, shut up." Sasori said. Riku jumped when she heard a very loud voice.

"SEMPAI!" a guy in an orange mask squealed like a very tall three-year-old. Riku blinked as she watched Deidara fall on the floor.

"Get off of me, un!!" the blond yelled as he bonked the masked guy on the head.

"Tobi is a good boy!" the guy said, running back to the table and sitting down next to a guy who's skin was half white and half black. He looked cool!

"Whatever." Deidara rolled his eye as he stood up again, dusting himself off. Riku stifled a giggle, making it sound like a small sneeze. Sasori looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in her ear, leaning over her from behind. She nodded slightly, rubbing her arm and looked at the rest of the men.

One had magenta eyes and white hair, which was unnatural. Next there was a guy that had his face masked almost all the way, only showing his money green eyes. The guy sitting next to the red-eyed guy had blue skin and really sharp teeth, he looked like a shark!!! Riku felt the urge to boast about how cool they looked, but shook the thought out of her mind. _'I can't think they're cool! They're comrade kidnapped me! By the ways, I don't even know them….'_

Riku was pulled out of her mind by a remark.

"How in the hell is that?" the white-haired guy asked, pointing at the girl.

"This is Riku," Sasori introduced, taking one hand away from her shoulders and pointing at her. "She is someone special and will be staying with us for now."

"Does Leader know?" The red-eyed guy asked. Riku felt Sasori twitch, probably from annoyance.

"No, he doesn't." Sasori answered with a slight growl. His grip tightened on Riku's shoulders, which made her wince a little. "He will soon."

"And how is she special?" The green-eyed guy asked. "Does she have a bounty on her head?"

"Can I sacrifice her?" the white-haired guy asked.

"Can I eat her?" the white and black guy asked, making Riku back up against Sasori slightly. They were really weird. _'Well, what do you expect from the Akatsuki?'_

"No!" Deidara said, stepping in. Riku looked up at him as he also pointed at her. "She will be taking care of all of the chores of the house, yeah. And I don't think you guy's will like helping Konan with the laundry, so you should agree, un."

"Deidara has a great point." The fish guy stated. He stood up and walked to Riku. She could feel Sasori stiffen behind him, maybe out of worry. Why would a kidnapper be worried about her? She had no clue.

"Hello, Riku." He said when he was in front of her. He bent down to match her size, which annoyed her. Was everyone taller than her? He held out a blue hand. "I am Kisame."

"Hello Kisame-san." Riku said, shaking his hand with ease. After a couple of shakes she let go of his hand and placed it back to her side. "It is very nice to meet you."

"What a nice girl!" Kisame complemented, walking back to his seat by the table. "Don't you think, Itachi?"

"Hn." Was all the guy said. Riku twitched in annoyance. Her Nii-san's friend used to say 'Hn' a lot, before he ran away to Orochimaru and left everyone at Kohona. He looked at her straight in the eye, showing his Sharingan. "Hello."

"Hello." Riku answered back, not even wanting to state his name. She already didn't like him.

"I'm Hidan." The white haired guy stated. "That is my name, and don't fucking forget it."

"Fine," Riku said, a little less nice. She looked away from him, "Fucker…."

"What did you fucking say?" he asked, looking at her up and down. He then looked a Sasori with an approving glance. "Good job, Sasori. You found a girl that can cuss and look cute at the same time."

"I'm Kakuzu." The guy with the green eyes said, looking away from his money. "And don't ever ask for money."

"I won't." Riku said, looking at him. Man, were these two rude….

"I'm Zetsu." The flytrap guy stated, his eyes looking at her up and down.

"Hello." At least he sounded nice. Riku was about to smile until she found herself on the floor.

She looked down to see the guy with the orange mask glomping her. He started to yell stuff, as if recited. "I'm Tobi. Tobi is really happy to meet you! Tobi is a good boy."

"Get off of her, Tobi!" Deidara said, pulling the guy off of the confused blonde. Sasori helped Riku up and she dusted off her bare knees. She stood up and looked at Deidara, who was holding the whining Tobi in a chokehold.

"I'm okay, Deidara-sama." Riku stated, waving her hands up to show that she was okay. Then, a mischievous twinkle came to her eye. "Now let him go."

"Oh fine, yeah." Deidara sighed before dropping the guy on the floor. Riku nodded in approval as he walked back to her side, huffing.

"Now, let's go and show you to Leader and Konan." Sasori said, looking at Riku. She then nodded.

"Yes, Sasori-sama." She answered, making Sasori chuckle. She could hear that she was straining her own voice. The others looked at them as she, Sasori, and Deidara left out the door again.

"Whoa." Kisame said. "Who knew that Sasori could land a girl?"

"Great, another mouth to feed." Kakuzu muttered as he went on counting his money.

"I don't think he actually is going out with her." Itachi stated, picking up a mug of coffee. "I think he kidnapped her. To use her as a mere puppet."

"Then he picked a pretty nice looking puppet." Hidan commented.

"She's good enough to eat!" Zetsu stated.

"I bet Sasori will make a move first!" Hidan said, putting down money.

"I second that motion!" Kisame said, slapping down a 20$ bill on the table.

"I bet Deidara will make a move." Zetsu said as he put some money on the table.

"I also think Deidara will make a move." Itachi sighed, "It's only logic that he will. After all, he is human unlike that Puppet Sasori."

"I'll take no part of this!" Kakuzu said, hugging his money. "I don't want to bet my money to something so silly!" then he slipped a bill onto the table. "But if either of them win, you give me a cut, got it?"

"What does 'Make a move' mean?" Tobi asked Zetsu.

"It means that you flirt, and-" Zetsu was about to say other stuff, but didn't think that Tobi would get it. "And other stuff."

"Oh," Tobi said, nodding his head. You could hear out from under his mask. "Then I want to bet! Tobi will make a move on Riku-chan!"

He received about five bonks on the head. Tobi fell on the floor and rubbed his head,

"Don't say that, Tobi!" Kisame laughed.

"You would never get a girl like Riku." Itachi stated like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Even though she only said a couple of words, I could tell she won't give into people easily."

"She is way out of your league." Hidan nodded in agreement with what Kakuzu said. They all went back to discussing their bet.

Tobi narrowed his eyes at them from under his mask. _'I'll show you….' _Then he went back to his cheerful self. "Tobi wants some candy!!!!!"

-:-

Me: Oh, joy!

Daisuke: This concludes the chapter!

Miri: I can't wait until the others come!

Me: Please Read and review!


End file.
